


No Secrets

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bubbline, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a clear night, Marceline makes a confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was given to me by a friend on Tumblr.

In some of the old books, the ones that managed to survive the Mushroom War, that Marceline had read, people declared their love by throwing rocks at people's window. However, Marceline was unsure of whether that would work - the windows in those books had glass after all. Bonny would probably be angry if she found a bunch of rocks on her floor.

Marceline floated up to her window, her guitar ready. She probably only had one chance to do it, and it absolutely had to count. If she didn't do this now, there was a chance that she would spend the rest of her immortal life regretting the fact that she never told Bonny this.

It was now or never.

Characters in books did this, so it would probably work out fine. Marceline had practiced the song.

A wave of confidence ran through her, warming her. This would be a moment to remember.

She peeked into her window, watching Bonny for a moment. She looked so peaceful, wrapped up in blankets. Maybe that was why mortals slept - to get peace.

"Hey, Bonnibel," she said.

Princess Bubblegum stirred in her bed. "Marceline, is that you?"

"Who else would it be?" Marceline smirked. "Do you know many others who can fly?"

She got out of bed, her blanket spilling on the floor. For once, she didn't try to pick it up and put it back in place, just kept her attention on Marceline.

"What are you doing here?" She stepped closer to the window, bits of moonlight emphasizing certain parts of her.

Marceline swallowed the lump in her throat. She had come here to impress Bonnibel, the most beautiful girl in the world, and she would be damned if she failed.

"I know it's kind of late," she began, her voice carrying the song as she planned. Even without looking at her guitar, her fingers followed along to the song perfectly.

"Marcie, do you know what I need to do in the morning?"

"But I hope that you understand," Marceline continued.

Her expression softened.

"I've been trying to say this for a while, but I really didn't know how. Every time I tried, it just comes out wrong."

It was true. There had been hundred, maybe even thousands, of times where Marceline had tried to let her know. So many chances, so much lost time...

Now, Marceline was going to get it right.

"So I just had to tell you that I love you in a song."

Bonnibel's eyes widened, and a slight smile spread across her face. She remained quiet.

Marceline continued to sing. Music came naturally to her, and the words that she sang were true. There was just no way to deny that.

When she finished, she gave a heavy sigh. "I had to get that out."

"Marceline..." Princess Bubblegum reached out a hand to her. "Thank you."

Marceline reached out, wrapping her hand around Princess Bubblegum's own. "It was nothing."

"That really meant a lot to me." She stepped away from her, releasing her hand. "Hey, you want to come inside?"

"Yes!" The response was automatic. Quickly, she flew inside.

Princess Bubblegum pointed to her bed. "I really do need to get back to sleep. Go to the kitchen and help yourself to anything red. I have something to show you in the morning."

"What?"

She winked. "It's a surprise, my own way of returning the favor."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can't really tell you that I love you in a song, can I? I'm more of the science type."

"I understand," Marceline replied. "Good night, Bonnie. I love you."

She didn't have to sing that part. For once, the words sounded right.

**Author's Note:**

> The song that I was requested to base this on (though I did change it slightly) was "I'll Have To Say I Love You In A Song" by Jim Croce.


End file.
